marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
May Parker (Earth-9997)
; Formerly Mar-Vell's followers, Skull's Army | Relatives = Peter Parker (father), Mary Jane Watson-Parker (mother, deceased) Venom (symbiote) | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human mutate. Daughter of Spider-Man, inherited his spider abilities through birth plus bonded with Venom symbiote | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = The details of May Parker's birth are as yet revealed and it is unknown if May was involved in any revenge plot orchestrated by the Green Goblin (Norman Osborn). It is unknown to what capacity May knew of her father's secret identity or when she became privy to this knowledge, or if it happened before or after the death of her mother (Mary Jane died of cancer before the Terrigen Mist was released upon Earth-9997), however when her powers manifested as a teenager she made no attempts to hide her abilities and embraced them as her own. May Parker has revealed that at some point in her youth, she was trained to use her spider sense like a radar from her "Uncle Matt" (presumably Matt Murdock, aka the costumed adventurer known as Daredevil) which allowed her to use her spider sense to track others. Later still she became the target of an alien symbiote that had been worn by her father as a costume years earlier. Angered that Peter Parker had rejected it once he discovered it was a living organism, the symbiote sought revenge against Parker for years. Sensing an opportunity to use his own daughter against him, the symbiote left its current host -- a withered and aged Eddie Brock, who took possession of the symbiote and terrorized Spider-Man for years as Venom -- and sought to turn Peter's own daughter against him. This however did not work as planned, because as soon as the symbiote bonded with May Parker (through unrevealed circumstances) May's spider sense was able to subdue and subjugate the symbiote and put it under her control. She then took on the identity of Venom and either began or continued a career in crime fighting. It is unknown whether if this was before or after Peter Parker was outed as Spider-Man and had since retired from being a costumed hero. However the bond between May and the symbiote widened the rift between Peter and May that had formed since Peter was outed and the death of Mary Jane. Peter believed that May was being manipulated by the symbiote and was under its control. When May attempted to stop the Skull's attack on New York she ended up battling the Iron Maiden until the Skull was able to take control of her as well. The Skull then forced May to be his "lady" keeping her at his side at all time, and forcing her to kiss him at times. Seeing his daughter under the control of the Skull prompted the retired, overweight Peter to go back in action as Spider-Man, and he aided Captain America and others in battling the Skull's army. Eventually the Skull was killed in battle and all his slaves, including May, were freed from his control. May and Peter both accepted Luke Cage's offer to join the New York City Police Department, which was desperate for experienced super-powered beings to bolster their ranks. During that time the two became functional police officers, in which Peter regained his fit physique, and the two mended most of their bitter feelings towards each other. In this time, Earth-9997 had itself undergone tremendous changes. It had been revealed that the Earth was acting as a temporary host -- an "egg" -- to the Embryonic form of a Celestial. This Celestial was destroyed by Galactus (actually Franklin Richards) before the Earth could be destroyed in the hatching process. The death of the Celestial Embryo also created a shift in the Earth's poles, however, leading to changing weather patterns and food shortages. In addition, the unrelated release of Terrigen Mists into the atmosphere caused wide-spread mutations, replacing unempowered humanity with a largely super-powered "mutanity". Reed Richards had implemented a global system of "Human Torches" -- enormous torch-shaped reactors -- which he hoped would reverse the process by burning off the Terrigen Mists. When the changing weather led to food shortages, Immortus took advantage of public desperation by gathering a legion of followers devoted to toppling the Human Torches, which were viewed as a threat to mutanity's powers. Peter was sent to capture the being known as Spiders Man whose power to create illusions were used by the Church to lead the masses into believing that it had large stores of food. Peter went missing for a time, prompting May to go looking for him. She found him at one of the Church's compounds locked with Spiders Man in an illusion that apparently trapped them both. Using the symbiote to link minds with Spiders Man, May entered this illusion and was shocked by what she saw. The illusory world was much like New York before the mutant "plague", but one in which Peter instead married Gwen Stacy (and bore a son which they named Ben) instead of her mother Mary Jane (who had instead married Harry Osborn), and most of the numerous tragedies in Peter's life had occurred. Taking this world crafted from Peter's fantasies as an insult to everything she's ever known, May confronted Peter with the fact that even in a perfect life, he still failed to prevent his Uncle Ben's death at the hands of an escaped thief. Finally shaking free from the fantasy, Peter came to terms with May regarding his life and the life he wish he had. After resolving their differences, the two took Spiders Man into police custody. May aided the NYPD and various heroes in defending the Human Torch in New York City from the followers of the Church of Immortus, who were then led by the evil Mr. Church (secretly Mephisto in disguise). They were forced to stand on the sidelines, however, when the Tong of Creel succeeded in resurrecting the Absorbing Man, who literally absorbed New York City in his attempt to douse the Human Torch. After Creel's defeat and the depolarization of the planet, May continued to serve with her father in the NYPD. This eventually led her to meet her alternate reality counterpart, the Spider-Girl of Earth-1122 who was brought to Earth-9997 to meet Peter Parker as part of an effort to warn the Earths of other realities about the potential Celestial threat. Spider-Girl and Venom fought due to a misunderstanding, but soon became fast friends when they realized they were alternate-reality counterparts (and when both realized that they had always wanted a sister). Venom tagged along with her father to break up a civil disturbance at the Baxter Building, which turned out to be a fight between the Guardians of the Galaxy and an attack party from the Negative Zone including Annihilus and Blaastar. When all parties calmed down enough to discuss the matter, it was revealed that a spatial anomaly was slowly devouring the Negative Zone. Since it originated in the positive matter universe, the inhabitants of the Zone had banded together to confront the only beings known to have breached the barrier between universes: the Fantastic Four. (It goes without saying that they were skeptical of the facts that the Fantastic Four had been disbanded, and that no one in the positive matter universe was aware of the anomaly). This ultimately brought May and a number of heroes to travel to Zone and witness the anomaly (which was in fact Mar-Vell's ever-expanding "Paradise") first hand. After Reed Richards and Hyperion entered the energy barrier between the Negative Zone and Paradise, the others were forced to retreat back through the portal, unaware that the effects of the energy wave were in fact harmless to them and was meant to prevent the Elders of the Universe from further manipulating the reality of Earth-9997. While the ultimate show-down between Mar-Vell's followers and the rest of the universe, the subsequent destruction of Death herself, and the rise of Paradise are documented in the history of Earth-9997; Venom was rescued from her dying universe by Kang the Conquerer and recruited into his multiversal Chronos Corps in order to stop the Apocalypse Twins from destroying the Multiverse. | Powers = *'Spider Physiology': May Parker has similar abilities to that of her father, Peter Parker (also known as Spider-Man). It is as yet unknown if her abilities are greater, less or equal to that of her fathers. However, she presumably has the proportionate strength, speed and agility of a spider, as well as the ability to adhere to surfaces using her hands or feet. The nature of these abilities were passed to her biologically. ** Spider-Sense: May also has a built in spider-sense that allows her to sense near-by dangers. Through training from Matt Murdock (AKA Daredevil) she has learned to use her spider-sense to home in on people or use as a radar, similar to Daredevil's own radar senses. Additionally her spider-sense apparently also was able to subdue and take control of the alien symbiote that is bonded to her. It is unknown if these additional functions to her spider-sense were the product of training, biological mutation, or due to further mutation via the Terrigen Mist that were released into the atmosphere of the planet. *'Black Symbiotic Costume:' May Parker is bonded to an alien symbiote which was once worn both by her father, and Eddie Brock (formerly the costumed villain known as Venom) that grants her additional powers. When in the possession of May, the Symbiote either changed its appearance or mutated further. It is unknown if it retained all of it's previous abilities. May was able to get it to change its shape and imitate clothing, and fire "webbing" from it's finger tips. She could command the symbiote to make tentacles, envelop her enemies, or create spikes and bludgeons. It was also able to enter the illusions of Spiders Man by partially bonding with its intended victim or Spiders Man himself. It's unknown if this is a primitive form of telepathy that acted on bonding and sharing minds, or was actually facilitated by Spider-Man's powers. It was later revealed by X-51 that the symbiote is from yet another alien species that was manipulated by the Celestials and is in it's third tier of mutation (a level in which a beings mutation is a metaphysical one where their appearance, and abilities are sustained by belief), and that it assumed its appearance and abilities because Peter Parker believed that the machine he retrieved the creature from was one that made costumes, ergo the symbiote became a living costume, and since Peter wanted it to mimic the tools in his old costume,it did so and so on. It is presumably possible its additional abilities and changes in appearances are most probably dictated by the belief that it has its specified abilities. It is possible that the symbiote could gain new abilities or change its properties or appearance should someone else believe it or, or if it became aware of it's true abilities and existence (much like Loki and Thor.) **'Webbing Generation' When bonded to symbiote, May is able to mimic Peter Parker's web shooting ability using symbiote's own dead skin to create the webbing. **'Shapeshifting' Symbiote also contained a small carrying place for small items, and had the ability to imitate any kind of clothing. **'Spider Sense Immunity:' When worn by Brock it learned the ability to become invisible to Spider-Man's spider sense. It also began reshaping itself and forming tentacles. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Venom only made a one panel cameo in for Spider-Verse. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Parker Family Category:Watson Family Category:Wallcrawling Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Radar Sense Category:Tentacles Category:Shapeshifters Category:Web-Slinging Category:Telepaths Category:Skull Thrall Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Regeneration